Not yet conquered
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Jack wasn't happy with leaving it in the room. Can he convince her otherwise?. Sequel to not everything is clear cut. . . Part 3 in my "mini-series" of Tags that is the saga that is the romance or not of SamJack


**Spoilers: Divide and Conquer**

**Season 4: **

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings : nothing really.**

**I don't own anything associated with Stargate SG-1. Everything belongs to MGM and all the others!..**

**This story is not betaed so all errors are mine.**

* * *

"Sir, none of this has to leave the room.," she stated nervously. 

"And we're ok with that?" he replied.

"No, but we both know it's the only option we have" whispered the Major.

"Sam?"

"Sir?"

As they were summoned to the gate room, Jack looked back at her over his shoulder "Don't Sir me Major, this conversation is not finished."

Before they could continue further, Martouf had tried to kill the decoy President and Sam had inflicted the final blow with her Zat.

Later in the locker room, Jack called Daniel and Teal'c into a huddle.

"Listen guys, I really need to speak to Carter alone, and the locker room is the only place on the base that isn't under video surveillance, could you guys make sure we get some privacy."

Teal'c just nodded and consented, Daniel, being Daniel had to question him.

"What do you need to talk to her about Jack"

"About the results of the Xanex test thingy"

"You mean the Za'tarc O'Neill.

"Yeh, that".

* * *

Jack hung around for Sam, trying to look inconspicuous, although, he was supposed to have already cleared the locker area so that the female personnel could shower and dress in privacy. He had asked Teal'c and Daniel to keep watch outside and warn anyone else away, recommending that they use the facilities on the upper level, making up some story about cleaning agents being spilt. 

As Sam approached, they began talking animatedly about some artefact and just waved her by as she went through the doorway. Once inside Sam went to her locker to prepare to change.

"Um Carter, you got a minute?"

"Sir! I didn't realise you were still in here, I'll just grab my stuff and go change in my lab."

"That's Ok, Sam, I'm the one who shouldn't be here, not you. I wanted to speak to you alone, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier."

Knowing what he was referring to, but secretly hoping she was wrong, she asked, "A lot of stuff has gone on here today, specifically what do you want to talk about?"

"About that test Anise did on us"

"Oh"

"Samantha, I don't think I can leave it in the room. Not this time."

"But, Sir"

"Listen Sam, I know it's against everything we've been taught in the military, but I can't hold it in anymore…. I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh God, Colonel…Jack…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just consider it…please."

Sam Carter had never heard Colonel Jack O'Neill take that tone with anyone, as if he were pleading, no begging for her to give him a chance then maybe she should consider it.

"Ok, give me some time…."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But I need to get changed"

"Oh right…. Can I see you later tonight?"

"I don't know Sir, we agreed a while back that there wasn't much we could do about our situation, and nothing has changed, has it?"

"No, but I really want to talk to you, off base."

"Well, Ok, come by around 2100."

Jack didn't want the moment to pass without some form of physical act between the two. He wanted to show her how he felt, but he didn't want to risk kissing her. He settled for a gentle touch on her arm, which lingered whilst he spoke "2100 hrs then".

He backed away from her and only turned when his back hit the door, smiling at her, he turned and opened the door, still smiling to himself and punching the air, muttering to himself "Ok, this is good, yeh".

When he entered the hall where Daniel and Teal'c stood, they both looked at him questioningly.

"Welllll?" whined Daniel.

"I'm seeing her later, we'll talk more then, but at least now she's willing to consider it."

"I am happy O'Neill that you have finally confessed your feelings to MajorCarter."

"Thanks big guy, but let's not get too carried away yet".

"O'Neill it is clear that MajorCarter feels the same for you as you do for her."

"That may be so Teal'c but she's military through and through."

"As are you O'Neill."

"Yeh, that may be so, but I'm the one known for breaking the rules, not Carter and this is one of the biggest rules you can break".

"Your customs are truly confusing. I do not think I will ever understand your military's rules regarding love and the kind."

"Well… anyway I'll see you later guys. I wanna pick up some stuff for later".

"Good luck Jack"

"Indeed"

"Thanks guys"

* * *

**Later:**

"Sir"

"Carter"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, sorry, sure."

She stepped aside and he entered, being careful not to touch her on the way, even though he was eager to do so. He found it difficult not even to brush her on his way past.

As he walked through the door, she caught his scent and almost reached out to touch him. His scent had always turned her on, it was just so… Jack. No other man roused such feelings with her, even though she had never acted one those thoughts.

Before Jack had even sat down, Sam had begun to speak nervously. "Sir, I don't think I can do what you're asking me to do. I can't break the rules like this. It's bad enough that we've been forced to confess our feelings out loud but we had to do it in front of Janet and Anise! You know Janet would be well within her rights to report that confession. Even under Doctor/Patient confidentiality. Besides, I don't want to break up the team. We're too good together and we've got too much work yet to do."

Seeing his deflated look she continued on "I'm sorry … Jack. If it's any consolation, I'm still hopeful of _one day." _

"Me too Sam, me too."


End file.
